C'est ainsi que la prophétie fut accomplie
by winky79
Summary: Une prophétie fut prononcée,Un enfant fut marqué à jamais par le destinLe sort du monde repose entre ses mainsCette prophétie est sur le point de s'accomplir, la fin est proche...ma version du tome 7! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!
1. De retour au Terrier

NDA: Peut-être que certains d'entre vous l'ont remarqué mais il y a une auteure du même nom sur alors je tenais à préciser tout de suite que moi et cette auteure sont une seule et même personne. lol! Alors sur une note plus joyeuse: j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette histoire qui est en fait ma vision du tome 7. Bonne lecture à tous et laissez des reviews en passant!

Le soleil se couchait, rouge sang, magnifique, baignant les alentours d'une lumière surnaturelle. La clairière dominant la falaise Itasseney offrait une vue à couper le souffle. Tout semblait normal dans la forêt mais, en regardant de plus près, à environ dix mètres de la clairière on voyait que des arbres avaient été brûlés et arrachés par le souffle d'une explosion. À cet endroit, le cinquième horcruxe venait d'être détruit par Harry Potter, un jeune sorcier de 19 ans. Voilà deux ans de cela, le Survivant avait commencé sa quête pour détruire les Horcruxes restants. À présent, il n'en restait qu'un seul : le serpent Nagini, fidèle compagne de Lord Voldemort.

Les deux dernières années passées à parcourir l'Angleterre avaient changé Harry autant physiquement que moralement. Bien souvent, il avait dû camper dans des endroits où les conditions étaient difficiles, ce qui avait façonné son corps le rendait plus musclé et bronzé. Il avait aussi perdu son apparence famélique grâce aux longues heures passées à l'extérieur. En plus d'être devenu un homme beaucoup plus séduisant, sa quête lui avait permis de gagner en maturité et il avait réussi à maîtriser des nouveaux sorts, chose qui lui serait certainement très utile pour les événements à venir.

Le silence régnait dans la forêt depuis l'explosion qui avait eu lieu le matin même. Comme pour l'Horcruxe précédent, Harry l'avait apporté dans un endroit isolé afin de faire le moins de dégâts possible en cas d'accident. Jusqu'à présent la destruction des Horcruxes s'était déroulée sans provoquer de dégâts bien importants. Malgré tout, pour le cinquième il avait décidé de prendre cette précaution à nouveau et bien lui en pris! Le dernier objet n'était autre que l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Contrairement aux autres objets, l'épée n'avait pas été protégée uniquement par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait aussi reçu la protection de Dumbledore qui voulait empêcher Voldemort d'en faire un nouvel Horcruxe s'il découvrait la destruction des précédents. Ce que l'ancien directeur ignorait alors était qu'au moment de la découverte de l'épée par Harry dans le choixpeau magique, elle était déjà un Horcruxe. Bien des années auparavant, le mage noir avait réussi à s'en emparer, la transformer en Horcruxe et la remettre en place sans éveiller les soupçons.

Ainsi, les sorts combinés des deux sorciers avaient tellement gorgé l'arme de magie, que lorsque Harry avait tenté d'annuler un des sorts de protection, cela avait provoqué une surcharge et tout a explosé envoyant Harry quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance quelques heures plus tard, il constata que l'épée n'avait pas une égratignure elle était légèrement noircie mais en la frottant il se dit qu'elle redeviendrait comme neuve. Lui aussi sen tirait bien : il avait des coupures plus ou moins graves un peu partout, quelques brûlures et une blessure à l'arrière du crâne à l'endroit où sa tête avait fait connaissance avec un arbre. Il ne payait pas de mine mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il récupéra l'épée et écrivit une lettre à Ron, Hermione et Ginny pour leur annoncer qu'il reviendrait au Terrier le soir même. Après le départ d'Hedwige, il vérifia que l'épée n'était plus un horcruxe. Une fois cette tâche terminée, il prit sa valise et transplana à… Pré-au-Lard. Il se rendit à Poudlard où il avait l'intention de rendre hommage à Dumbledore comme il avait fait après avoir détruit les deux autres Horcruxes. Il resta agenouillé en silence devant la tombe blanche, immobile comme une statue. Au bout d'un moment il se releva.

« Voilà professeur,dit-il, il ne reste plus qu'un horcruxe à détruire. Je retourne au terrier ce soir. C'est la première fois depuis deux ans vous savez. Ils me manquent tous tellement! Même s'ils m'envoyaient des lettres, ils m'ont tous terriblement manqué. Même les membres de l'Ordre m'en ont envoyé pour me donner des nouvelles et m'informer de la progression des choses. Cela va faire bizarre sans Monsieur Weasley, Bill et Georges. Les mangemorts ont reçu de ne tuer sous aucun prétexte tous les membres de l'Ordre et la famille Weasley. Il s doivent les faire prisonniers et Voldemort les tue lui-même. Il prend plaisir à faire cela. Maintenant je peux revenir : la dernière guerre est sur le point de commencer. Il est temps que ces horreurs cessent. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, le professeur Lupin et Tonks ont été exécutés en public par Voldemort après avoir été capturés dans une embuscade tendue par les mangemorts. Avec le compte de membres de l'Ordre assassinés s'élève à six. C'est beaucoup trop. Monsieur Weasley, Georges, Bill, le professeur McGonagall, Tonks et le professeur Lupin. Tous des membres très importants. Maintenant l'Ordre compte plus de 200 personnes mais il n'y a aucun nouveau membre qui connaît l'emplacement du quartier général, heureusement. Si seulement vous étiez encore là professeur! Bien des choses seraient différentes, tout irait mieux j'en suis certain. Après votre mort le nombre de meurtres à augmenté à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mais bientôt, la Prophétie connaîtra son dénouement… Adieu Professeur. »

Sur ces mots, il empoigna sa valise et transplana au Terrier où il fût accueilli par Ginny qui lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant et par les cris de joie de toutes les personnes présentes. Tout le monde tenait à lui serrer la main ou encore le serrer dans ses bras (Mme Weasley fut particulièrement généreuse pour cela). Le bonheur provoqué par son retour effaça quelques instants la tristesse et la peur qui marquait chaque visage.


	2. Clair de lune

Chapitre 2 : Clair de lune

La fête pour le retour de Harry ne se termina qu'à l'aube. En fait, ce fut lorsque tous les invités se furent endormis, rompus de fatigue. Tous, sauf deux personnes : Harry et Ginny. Il était environ trois heure du matin lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la fête pour s'asseoir à l'extérieur.

Le ciel était magnifique e soir-là, les étoiles et la lune brillaient de mille feux. La lune n'était qu'un fin croissant, mais malgré cela, elle baignait les environs d'une douce lumière. Les deux jeunes gens étaient couchés côte à côte dans l'herbe et admiraient les étoiles en silence.

Après quelques minutes, une étoile filante fendit le ciel dans toute sa largeur, éclipsant l'éclat des autres astres un court instant. Comme si elle attendait ce signal, Ginny glissa délicatement sa main dans celle de Harry. Toujours sans un mot, ce dernier la pressa avec douceur. À cet instant précis, ils eurent le sentiment que les mots étaient devenus superflus entre eux. Leurs âmes se touchaient et leurs cœurs battaient l'unisson. Ils avaient complètement perdu la notion du temps. Ils étaient ensembles et cela leur suffisait.

Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin! La magie du moment fut brisée lorsque Madame Weasley appela de la maison :

- Harry! Ginny! Est-ce que vous venez? Il est presque quatre heure! Tous les autres vont au lit!

- On va rester ici encore un peu maman! Nous monterons quand nous serons fatigués promis! Dit Ginny.

- D'accord ma chérie! Harry ton lit est installé dans la chambre de Ron.

Merci Madame Weasley! Répondit-il.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Mme Weasley s'éloigner dans la maison. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu de leur champ de vision, il y eu quelques instants de silence gêné et finalement Ginny prit la parole. Après tout, les mots ne sont pas toujours superflus!

- Harry… je voulais que tu saches que… que je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce que je t'ai dit avant ton départ. Je suis aussi désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit souvent. J'étais, je crois que c'est parce que je n'avais pas vraiment compris comment tu comptais me mettre en sécurité de cette manière… et…

- Chut. Arrête. Ce n'est pas grave. En fait, ce n,est pas à toi à t'excuser. Disons que j'ai totalement manqué de tact. J'aurais dû t'expliquer mes raisons en personne et non dans une lettre interminable. Après mon départ, Ron et Hermione m'ont envoyé des lettres… incendiaires… à ce propos. Ils étaient à la fois furieux que je sois parti sans rien dire et de la façon dont je t'ai traitée. Hermione m'a même envoyé une beuglante! Dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te fait sourire? C'est loin d'être drôle! Demanda Ginny

- Non. Je ne trouves pas ça drôle. Mais à ce moment-là je me sentais très seul. C'était environ deux semaines après avoir quitté le Terrier. Je recevais à chaque jour des lettres de la part des membres de l'Ordre me disant que j'avais complètement perdu la raison en partant seul comme ça et des lettres de Ron et Hermione m'insultant sans arrêt. Lorsque j'ai reçu la beuglante, entendre la voix d'Hermione m'a fait du bien.

- Ah oui? C'est surprenant! Disons qu'il n'y a rien de très réconfortant dans le fait de se faire enguirlander par une amie!

- Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux. J'étais seul avec es fantômes à Poudlard. Ça n'avait rien de bien agréable!

- Oh… mon pauvre petit chéri! Dit Ginny d'une voix légèrement moqueuse. Je crois que je vais devoir te consoler!

Un large sourire s'étira alors sur son visage et ses yeux brillaient de malice. Elle se redressa sur un coude et l'observa quelques secondes comme si elle l'analysait. Puis, sans prévenir elle se mit à le chatouiller. Harry décida de ne pas se laisser faire et la chatouilla lui aussi. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes.

Ils roulèrent un à côté de l'autre dans l'herbe. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir à l'Est le temps avait passé incroyablement vite!

- Ginny, je vais e coucher d'accord? Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls.

- Oui, moi aussi allons-y.

Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent main dans la main vers leurs chambres respectives. Arrivés devant celle de Ginny, ils s'arrêtèrent et elle ouvrit la porte en faisant signe à Harry de la suivre. Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière eux, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent longuement. Ce n'est que lorsque leur baiser prit fin qu'Harry remarqua que Hermione n'était pas installée dans la chambre de Ginny.

- Pourquoi Hermione n'est pas dans ta chambre?

- Ah c'est seulement parce que nous nous sommes dit que vous aimeriez discuter entre vous tard dans la nuit. On trouvait que c'était plus pratique que vous soyez tous dans la même chambre.

- C'est une très bonne idée mademoiselle!

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser et ils reculèrent tranquillement vers le lit de la jeune fille…


	3. Les derniers bons moments

Les derniers bons moments

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés en sursaut par quelqu'un qui tambourinait à la porte de la chambre. C'était Hermione qui semblait paniquée elle criait à travers la porte.

- Ginny! Réveille-toi! Harry est encore parti en douce! Ginny? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Sors de là tout de suite! Il n'a même pas laissé de message cette fois-ci!

Ginny se leva alors dans un grognement et enfila une robe de chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Hermione d'arrêter de faire du bruit. Elle sortit tout doucement et referma la porte sans bruit. Elle chuchota alors à l'adresse d'Hermione :

- S'il-te-plait arrête de faire du bruit. Il a passé la nuit avec moi. On doit trouver une excuse sinon ma mère va faire un arrêt cardiaque. Durant que tu racontes aux autres que finalement il était parti prendre une marche dehors moi je le réveille et je le fais transplaner dehors d'accord?

- Heureusement il était avec toi j'ai eu tellement peur! Mais il va falloir que tu me racontes qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand même!

- D'accord mais là va tout de suite parler aux autres sinon on va se faire prendre!

- J'y vais, j'y vais!

- Merci!!

Heureusement pour Harry et Ginny, tout le monde cru à l'histoire qu'Hermione leur raconta et Harry transplana dans le chemin menant vers la maison juste à temps pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

La journée était splendide les quatre amis en profitèrent donc pour aller jouer un peu au Quidditch. Sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, la matinée passa en un éclair et ils entendirent alors Mme Weasly les appeler pour le repas. Harry et Ginny s'asseyèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et passèrent le dîner complet à se regarder amoureusement et se dire des mots doux à l'oreille. Ils riaient aussi énormément dans leur barbe en voyant l'air à la fois attendri, intrigué et furieux d'Hermione qui visiblement trépignait d'impatience de savoir ce qui s'était passé la veille.

À la fin du repas lorsqu'ils eurent fini d'aider à ramasser la vaisselle ils retournèrent s'asseoir à l'extérieur pour se raconter leurs aventures des deux dernières années. Rapidement, Hermione n'y tenant plus, essaya de faire signe discrètement à Ginny de venir avec elle.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione? On dirait que tu vient d'avaler tout rond un scrout à pétard! Demanda Ron.

Oh moi, rien, je ne fais rien, j'ai juste le dos qui me démange… Ginny est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi? Tu dois encore me montrer ta nouvelle crème ultra-hydratante. Dit Hermione

Euh… ah oui c'est vrai! Je viens! À tout à l'heure les garçons! Répondit Ginny soudainement rouge comme une pivoine.

Lorsqu'elles furent à l'intérieur Ron se tourna vers Harry avec un air interrogateur :

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont aujourd'hui? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais Hermione était vraiment bizarre ce matin après avoir réveillé Ginny

Oh, c'est simplement qu'Hermione est venue réveiller Ginny et il se trouve que j'ai dormi dans la chambre de Ginny… explique Harry

Quoi??? Tu as dormi dans la même chambre que Ginny? Vous n'avez pas…est-ce que vous avez… demanda Ron subitement affreusement gêné mais à la fois extrêmement en colère

Au même moment dans la chambre de Ginny :

Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé faire toutes ces simagrées avant de me raconter ce qui s'est passé cette nuit? Demanda Hermione

Allons calme-toi je ne pensais jamais que tu serais si curieuse! Je t'avais que je te le raconterais mais je ne t'ai pas dit quand!

Bon d'accord, mais là dis-moi ce qui s'est passé par Merlin! Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble oui ou non?

NON! Voilà maintenant tu le sais ce qui s'est passé : rien.

Je vois… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans ta chambre alors?

Il n'a pas voulu parce qu'il ne veut le faire que lorsque Voldemort sera détruit. Je pense qu'il veut que le moment soit vraiment parfait mais il ne réalise pas qu'il peut mourir et qu'il ne se représentera pas d'autre moment aussi parfait.

Tu sais, je crois que justement, il le réalise pleinement qu'il peut mourir…

Après avoir prononcé ces mots Hermione se tût et Ginny aussi. Songeant à ce qui pourrait arriver lors du dernier combat. L'angoisse qui leur étreignit le cœur à ce moment-là était indescriptible. Elles savaient combien elles allaient perdre durant cette bataille et elles craignaient toutes les deux autant pour leur propre vie que pour celle de leur famille et des hommes de leur vie.

Pendant ce temps, en bas sur le perron Ron s'était levé le visage complètement rouge et observait Harry d'un air assassin.

Eh là, calme ton gène de grand frère, il ne s'est rien passé. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'aimais pas alors veux-tu bien te calmer? Tu me connais je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

C'est vrai! Mais quand même! Que… qu'est… ah et puis laisse faire tu as raison. De toute façon elle a bien le droit de vivre sa vie comme elle le veut.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux garçons. Silence qui fut rompu par un craquement sonore à l'intérieur de la maison et un hurlement d'horreur perçant qui retentit dans la maison. Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour dans leur veines, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et les deux amis se précipitèrent dans la maison, baguette à la main prêts à s'en servir. Ils coururent jusque dans le salon où ils trouvèrent Mme Weasley agenouillée au milieu de la pièce à côté d'un corps ensanglanté et apparemment sans vie. Les filles déboulèrent elles aussi dans le salon quelques secondes après Ron et Harry. Madame Weasley pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en tenant la main du blessé et en passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Mais… mais c'est… dit Ron sous le choc

-C'est Charlie!!!!!! Hurla Ginny en se précipitant vers son frère aîné.

Ce constat frappa toutes les personnes présentes comme un sortilège Doloris reçu en plein dans l'estomac. Les couleurs quittèrent le visage de Ron, Hermione fondit en larmes et Harry serra les poings en disant :

- Cette fois-ci, c'est terminé! Voldemort va payer!


	4. Le moment approche

Chapitre 4 : La dernière guerre se prépare

Dans une colère noire, Harry se rendit sans un mot de plus dans la chambre de Ron où il pris ses affaires et transplana immédiatement au Square Grimmaurd. Là-bas, il écrivit une lettre à tous les membres majeurs de l'Ordre dans laquelle il leur expliquait les derniers événements et leur demandait de se rendre à la maison des Black dans trois jours.

Dans l'esprit de Harry, un plan commençait déjà à prendre forme mais il devait le perfectionner avant l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre afin de ne pas confondre des détails qui mettraient en péril la réussite de l'opération.

Lorsque, trois jours après avoir reçu la lettre de Harry les membres de l'Ordre se rendirent au Square Grimmaurd, ce dernier ut de nouveau frappé de plein fouet par la triste réalité : la guerre avait fait d'énormes ravages dans leurs rangs malgré l'arrivée de nouveaux membres. L'Ordre du Phoénix était considérablement réduit. Ils n'étaient plus que dix : Maugrey Foloeil, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Madame Weasley, Hagrid, Fred, Luna, Neville (ils étaient entrés tous les deux dans l'Ordre quelques mois après le meurtre de Dumbledore) et Fleur.

En constatant cela, une bouffée de colère vengeresse prit Harry à la gorge et le conforta dans sa décision de tuer non seulement le mage noir mais aussi Pettigrow, pour avoir condamné ses parents, Severus Rogue et Draco Malefoy pour le meurtre de Dumbledore. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans le salon et Harry se tenait devant eux les observant depuis un moment déjà, perdu dans ses pensées. Voyant qu'il n'était pas près de revenir parmi eux, Ginny se racla la gorge en essayant d'attirer son attention. Visiblement, les deux ans passés seul dans la nature avaient laissé quelques traces…

« Ha…hem…Harry…Harry… »fit Ginny doucement, en échangeant un regard intrigué avec Ron et Hermione.

« Harry! » cria Ron « Je ne sais pas où tu es mais on attend nous! »

« Ron! » s'écria Hermione « Tu ne vois pas qu'il réfléchissait »

« Il aurait pu réfléchir à un autre moment non? »

« Ah! Ce que tu peux être bête des fois! »

Sursautant lorsqu'il entendit son nom, Harry reprit brutalement contact avec la réalité.

« Heu… oui, désolé…J'étais un peu…enfin…ça n'a pas d'importance » dit-il avec un sourire forcé. « Donc, comme vous le savez certainement, durant les deux dernières années, j'a été occupé à détruire des objets contenant une partie de l'âme de Voldemort… »

Un frisson parcourt l'échine de toutes les personnes présentes mais aucune d'entre elles ne dit mot malgré cela.

« …et il y a quelques jours, j'ai détruit l'avant-dernier. Il ne reste plus que l'inséparable amie du Lord noir, le serpent Nagini. Un autre détail qu'il se peut que vous ignoriez et qu'il est temps pour moi de révéler : peu avant ma naissance, une prophétie a été faite par Sybille Trelawney qui disait à peu près ceci :«_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…»_. Il y avait deux personnes qui auraient pu être incluses dans cette prophétie : moi, et…toi, Neville. Mais c'est moi que Voldemort a choisi.

Neville était tellement surpris qu'il sembla pendant quelques secondes oublier de respirer, manquant de tomber par terre. Tout le monde dans la salle ouvrait des yeux ronds de surprise, ils avaient peine à assimiler cette nouvelle et ceux qui ne savaient rien de la prophétie constataient l'injustice de la situation : comment un jeune homme de 19 ans pourrait bien vaincre le plus puissant sorcier du monde. Il y avait bien ce mystérieux pouvoir mais malgré cela, Lord Voldemort avait tout de même plusieurs dizaines d'années de pratique de la magie derrière lui…

Puis soudain, ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps, disant à quel point c'était injuste et que cela n'avait aucun sens mais Maugrey calma l'indignation de tous en disant que si Dumbledore avait cru à cette prophétie, c'est qu'elle devait être possible à réaliser. L'Ordre en entier approuva gravement en entendant le nom du défunt. Si l'ancien directeur avait cru à cette prophétie, il devait y avoir ne bonne raison et ce seul fait suffit à faire taire quiconque protesterait, même Madame Weasley!

« Je suis le seul à pouvoir détruire Voldemort, certes, mais pas son armée. C'est pourquoi je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, dit Harry. Cette semaine, j'ai préparé un plan pour le tuer. Si vous trouvez une lacune à ce plan dites-le moi car même le plus infime détail pourrait changer l'issue de cette guerre. Je pensais donc provoquer Voldemort en duel et lui donner rendez-vous dans un endroit où il serait facile de combattre mais aussi de dissimuler une armée. J'avais pensé à la plaine brûlée au Nord de Pré-au-Lard. C'est environ à 50 kilomètres de Poudlard. Donc, vous vous en doutez, Voldemort ne viendra pas seul au rendez-vous… Les créatures qui se sont ralliées à lui sont principalement des vampires, des trolls, des détraqueurs, des géants et quelques loups-garous, pour le reste il y en a très peu. Deux ou trois par race environ… Donc, je propose que nous attaquions par vague pour détruire ces monstres. Il faudra aussi tuer Nagini, je pensais m'en occuper moi-même en temps et lieu. J'ai donc réparti les différentes tâches ainsi : Hermione, tu dirigeras le groupe qui détruira les vampires, Hagrid, Ron et Fred, vous vous occuperez de la troupe qui s'occupera des géants et des trolls. Maugrey, Ginny, Neville et Luna, vous dirigerez l'attaque contre les mangemorts. Nous attaquerons par vagues successives en commençant par détruire les créatures les plus destructrices soit les détraqueurs. Je vais me charger de diriger ce groupe. Ensuite, il y aura les vampires, puis les géants et les trolls et lorsque la voie sera libre, nous attaquerons les mangemorts tous en même temps. Connaissant Lord Voldemort, il n'enverra pas ses fidèles en premier. C'est pourquoi je veux que nous détruisions la plupart des autres créatures d'abord. Il faudra trouver un moyen de communiquer efficacement entre nous et aussi donner un signal lorsqu'une attaque sera lancée.

« Comme signal nous pourrions tout simplement envoyer des étincelles rouges dans le ciel, dit Hagrid. »

« Très bonne idée, c'est c que nous ferons alors. »

« Il manque juste un détail, dit Madame Weasley d'un air sombre. Qui va s'occuper des blessés? Et où seront-ils installés?

« Ah oui, J'ai oublié de dire cela. Ce sera vous et Fleur. Pour ce qui sera de répartir les gens dans les différents groupes cela sera un peu plus compliqué. Il faudra tous les contacter et leur demander ce qu'ils font le mieux. »

« Non, les répartir c'est déjà fait. À leur entrée dans l'Ordre, nous avons évalué leurs capacités justement pour une situation comme celle-ci. Nous avons aussi un moyen de communiquer avec eux rapidement. Par contre, entre nous j'ai pensé que nous pourrions utiliser des gallions magiques ou des miroirs comme celui que tu avais avec…Sirius. Dit-elle dans un souffle »

Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le visage d'Harry mais cela fut tellement rapide qu'Hermion crut avoir imaginé cela.

« Je crois que les miroirs feront l'affaire, est-ce que tu pourrais les fabriquer Hermione? »

« Sans problème, demain ils devraient être faits, répondit celle-ci »

« Parfait, donc, vous contacterez toutes les personnes qui peuvent faire partie de votre troupe. Vous leur donnerez rendez-vous dans trois semaines dans la plaine brûlée. Nous pendant ce temps, nous installerons des sorts de protection et un dôme anti-transplanage. Puis, nous installerons des tentes pour les blessés, nos propres tentes, des endroits de rassemblement et nous organiserons le reste du campement. Il faudrait aussi faire quelques portoloins pour se déplacer entre ici et la plaine. Alors voilà, c'est tout. Vous pouvez commencer. Il faudrait aussi que quelqu'un m'explique comment contacter les gens qui savent faire des patronus. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous, la mine sombre. Dans quelques semaines, ils connaîtraient ce qui sera certainement la plus terrible bataille de l'histoire de la magie. Sans perdre un instant, ils partirent tous préparer les choses dont il savaient la charge. Tandis que Ginny montrait à Harry comment contacter les gens. Il y avait bien sûr très peu de gens qui étaient capables de produire des patronus réellement efficace et après seulement une heure, il avait réussi à contacter toutes les personnes concernées.

Il se rendit alors sur la plaine brûlée et installa le dôme anti-transplanage, fabriqua un portoloin et revint au Square Grimmaurd pour le dîner. Contre toute attente, tout le monde était enjoué et de bonne humeur durant le repas, ils avaient réalisés que peut-être cette bataille serait l'issue de cette terrible époque de peur et de souffrances. Pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent, la maison des Black sembla ne jamais connaître le repos puisqu'à chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit il y avait quelqu'un d'éveiller qui terminait quelque chose ou envoyait un message. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une semaine pour contacter toutes les personnes pouvant être utiles durant le combat. Ensuite, ils se mirent tous ensembles à l'organisation du campement, divisant l'espace selon la troupe à laquelle les combattants appartiendraient. Des tentes furent montées dans ces sections au bout de laquelle il y avait les tentes des responsables du groupe. Un autre espace fut réservé pour ceux qui s'ajouteraient quelques jours avant et un système de portoloins fut installés.

Deux jours avant la date prévue de l'arrivée des combattants, le campement était installé. Il ne restait plus que les gens à arriver. Pendant ces deux jours, l'humeur des occupants du Square Grimaurd changes radicalement. Ils étaient tous maussades ou terrifiés par ce qui les attendait. Ce jour-là, Harry envoya une lettre à Voldemort lui donnant rendez-vous trois jours plus tard dans la plaine brûlée, calculant une journée pour laisser tout le monde s'installer dans le camp. Il envoya aussi une lettre à tous les journaux du pays annonçant aux gens que s'ils désiraient combattre Voldemort à leurs côtés, ils devaient se rendre à la plaine la même date que tous les membres de L'ordre du Phénix. Après cela, il disparut sans laisser de traces et ne revint que la veille du combat tard en soirée avec une énorme boîte contenant visiblement quelque chose de fragile.

Les gens étaient déjà tous installés et il n'y avait plus personne au Square Grimmaurd. Il en profita alors pour se rendre dans la chambre qu'il avait occupée ave Ron durant tous ce temps et passe près de deux heures enfermé dans cette pièce à faire quelque chose qui semblait très important. Ensuite, il se rendit lui aussi dans la plaine où il dissimula la mystérieuse boîte dans sa tente et demanda des nouvelles de ses compagnons qui furent particulièrement heureux de le voir reparaître en bonne forme. Ou presque, il semblait épuisé et ils comprirent que Nagini avait été détruite… Le lendemain, la colère du mage noir serait terrible et le combat n'en serait que plus acharné… Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses amis, il alla se promener avec Ginny avant d'aller finalement dormir.

Ceci était une copie de la Prophétie telle qu'écrite par JK Rowling. Cet extrait ne m'appartient pas comme les personnages, lieux, etc… d'ailleurs. Seule l'histoire de cette fanfiction est une création de moi.


	5. Le Phénix

Le Phénix (partie 1)

NDA : Alors voici enfin le chapitre 5! Celui que j'avais imaginé depuis le début. En fait c'est le chapitre que j,attendais d'écrire avec les suivants bien sur, mais j'ai décidé de le mettre dans un contexte alors…les quatre premiers chapitres ne sont pas géniaux malheureusement! Désolée de vous avoir infligé ça! Et j'espère que celui-ci va compenser pour les autres lol!!

J'ai bien des choses à me faire pardonner lol! En particulier le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour publier ce chapitre! J'ai eu droit à une surcharge de travaux scolaires doublé du syndrome de la page blanche! Un mélange qui tue lol!! Alors, après tout ça! Bonne lecture et amusez-vous!!

------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla très tôt malgré la fatigue qui l'avait envahi la veille. Des flots d'adrénaline parcourait ses veines, l'empêchant de tenir en pace plus d'une seconde. Sans tarder, il se leva et commença à se préparer pour la bataille à venir. Lorsqu'il émergea de sa tente quelque minutes plus tard, le campement commençait lui aussi à s'éveiller. Les gens sortaient un à un des installations et jetaient pour certains des regards égarés, pour d'autres, l'angoisse se lisait sur leur visage. Par contre, une détermination incroyable émanait de chaque personne qu'il croisa. Aucune ne semblait vouloir s'enfuir, non sans raison : le mage noir avait causé trop de souffrances et tous rêvaient d'en découdre.

Le jeune sorcier traversa le camp d'une démarche rendue sautillante par l'adrénaline. Dans sa tête, des pensées se bousculaient à toute vitesse : avaient-ils réellement une chance de vaincre? Qu'arriverait-il s'ils perdaient aujourd'hui…Préférant ne pas trop réfléchir à cette dernière question, il secoua la tête et se mit à chantonner une comptine pour enfants moldue :

« Malbrough s'en va-t-en guerre, mironton, mironton, mirontaine… »

Lorsque finalement il arriva à la tente de Ginny, il trouva celle-ci complètement réveillée et particulièrement nerveuse.

Bonjour Ginny! Comment te sens-tu?

Disons que l'on pourrait aller mieux tu ne trouves pas?

Ce début de conversation complètement impersonnelle était incroyablement discordante entre eux et ils s'en rendaient compte tous deux. Un léger silence s'installa, puis au bout de quelques secondes, Harry poussa un soupir et dit doucement afin de ne pas être entendu :

S'il-te-plait, trouve Ron et hermione et dis-leur de venir me rejoindre dans ma tente. Viens avec eux, j'ai quelque chose pour vous trois.

Son ton de confidence intrigua la jeune fille au plus haut point. Il devait avoir une chose vraiment importante à leur donner pour les déranger dans leurs préparatifs. Elle se mit donc immédiatement en quête de son frère et de son ami afin de savoir le plus vite possible ce que Harry voulait leur donner. À peine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans la tente du survivant. Ce dernier se tenait debout devant une table de bois sur laquelle était posée la boîte qu'il avait rapportée du Square Grimmaurd.

Bonjour Ron, bonjour hermione. Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous donner quelque chose, dit-il d'un air grave. La bataille d'aujourd'hui sera rude et je ne voudrais voir aucun d'entre vous mourir dans ce combat. Puisque je ne peux pas vous écarter j me suis dit que la meilleure solution serait… le Felix Felicis.

Sur ces mots, il sortit trois bouteilles contenant la précieuse potion devant ses mais ébahis.

Je… enfin…merci Harry! C'est vraiment gentil! Dit doucement Hermione, trop surprise pour dire autre chose. Comment as-tu réussi à t'en procurer?

Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. Disons que la personne qui les a préparées ne tient pas à ce que sont identité soit révélée. Buvez toute la bouteille avant de partir tout à l'heure. Vous en aurez besoin.

Et toi? Tu n'en prendras pas? Il n'y avait que trois bouteilles dans cette boîte? Remarqua Ron.

Non. Ce n'est pas la chance qui va m'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Elle me permettra peut-être de survivre, mais pas de vaincre…

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent gravement. Même si cela ne les réjouissaient pas, ils savaient qu'il avait raison et que même s'ils insistaient rien ne pourrait le faire revenir sur sa décision. Seule Ginny sembla horrifiée par cette décision. Lorsque les deux sorciers eurent fait leurs adieux à Harry et qu'ils quittèrent la tente pour retourner se préparer, elle explosa:

Mais voyons! Ça n' aucun sens que tu dis! Je refuse de boire ça si tu n'en prends pas toi aussi! Tu cours à la mort sans cela! J'en suis certaine!

Tu sais, durant les deux années que j'ai passées seul, j'ai appris beaucoup d choses et l'une d'entre elles était justement cela. La chance ne peut pas permettre de vaincre. Crois-moi Ginny, si cela pouvait m'aider j'en prendrais mais ce n'est pas le cas. Considère cela comme ma dernière volonté, je veux que tu boives cette potion. S'il te plaît, jures-moi que tu le feras!

Elle le dévisagea un moment, les yeux emplis de larmes, comme si elle espérait pouvoir le faire changer d'avis uniquement par la force de sa pensée. Finalement, elle détourna le regard et les yeux fixés sur le sol, elle déclara d'une voix hachée :

D'accord, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Harry! Je t'aime tellement je ne veux pas te voir mourir moi non plus! Tu veux me protéger mais ne crois-tu pas que je voudrais te protéger aussi?

Ginny se jeta alors à son cou, en larmes. Les deux amoureux, s'étreignirent longuement, aucun ne voulant s'éloigner de l'autre, profitant de chaque seconde passée en sa présence. Leurs larmes se mêlaient à leurs cheveux puis ils s'embrassèrent doucement, ils échangèrent un long baiser qui leur servit d'adieu. Puis, sans un mot, Ginny le quitta et il eu le sentiment qu'il ne la reverrait jamais dans cette vie. Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol et une larme, une unique larme roula sur sa joue t alla s'écraser par terre où elle éclata comme un bijou brisé. Puis, le jeune homme reprit ses activités. Il jeta tout d'abord divers sorts de protection sur ses vêtements et sur tous les objets qu'il aurait avec lui sur le champ de bataille. Ensuite, il quitta définitivement sa tente et se dirigea vers le point de rassemblement de son bataillon. Là, il distribua ses dernières instructions et tous les combattants qui étaient sous ses ordres se mirent à marcher en direction de la Plaine brûlée où ils se dissimuleraient en attendant d'attaquer.

Derrière eux suivaient les différents bataillons qui allaient eux aussi se mettre en place pour cette dernière bataille. Lorsqu'ils furent tous en place, commença alors l'attente, l'attente de l'heure du rendez-vous fixé par Harry à Voldemort.

NDA : Et voilà! La partie 1 est terminée!! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Si c'est le cas laissez une review en passant! Si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien, laissez une review en passant lol!!

Merci d'avoir lu!! À plus!!


	6. Le Phénix partie 2

Le Phénix partie 2

NDA : Ça y est voici la suite!!! Amusez-vous et laissez une petite review en passant ça fait toujours plaisir!!

L'heure approchait, la tension augmentait de minutes en minutes dans les rangs des ennemis de Voldemort. Puis, une minute avant l'heure, le bouclier anti-transplanage fut abaissé. Une chape de silence s'abattit sur la petite armée. Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de volontaires qui s'étaient ajoutés à l'Ordre du Phénix. En deux semaines, ils avaient réussi à recruter seulement 5000 sorciers et par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient estimés de l,armée des Ténèbres… c'était peu.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur incroyable, comme si quelqu'un prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer l'attente qui tendait les gens à un tel point que leurs nerfs semblaient pouvoir rompre à tout moment. Puis, sans prévenir, un léger «pop» retentit dans la vallée résonnant aux oreilles des combattants comme un coup de feu. C'est à grand peine qu'ils réprimèrent tous un cri de surprise. Ginny dont les troupes étaient placées à proximité de celles de Harry le vit baisser les yeux vers le sol à ce moment et elle eu l'impression qu'il poussait un soupir. Lui, de son côté, vit le fol espoir qu'il avait entretenu jusque là partir en fumée. Même si le Survivant savait pertinemment que le Mage Noir serait présent au rendez-vous, il avait espéré qu'il ne viendrait pas. Sur ce, il soupira et transplana vers l'endroit où se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je vois que tu as fini par venir! Dit Voldemort, un rictus de satisfaction lui tordant le visage de façon répugnante. Je commençais à me dire que tu m'avais mené en bateau uniquement pour me faire perdre mon temps et retarder mes meurtres.

Il est temps d'en finir _Tom. _Dit Harry en insistant légèrement sur le dernier mot.

Le terrible sorcier réprima un frisson de colère et de dégoût et murmura :

Tu sais, ce nom ne mérite pas d'être prononcé. Un moldu l'a porté et maintenant sa descendance est décédée le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est né. Sur ces mots, il sourit découvrant une rangée de dents jaunies. Aujourd'hui, reprit-il, tu mourras. Je ne te laisserai aucune chance! Plus maintenant.

C'est ce que nous allons voir Jedusor! Peut-être que je vais mourir mais vous risquez vous aussi d'être tuer durant ce duel. Assez discuté! En garde! Et le jeune homme se plaça en position de combat prêt à faire face au Lord Noir.

Qui a parlé? De duel? Ton honnêteté te coûteras cher! Comment as-tu pu croire que je viendrais seul? Susurra le sorcier d'un ton ironique. Je n'ai pas envie de garder le plaisir de te tuer pour moi seul! _Ghiet hal!! _

Le cri résonna quelques secondes dans la vallée puis une série de bruits se firent entendre : l'armée des Ténèbres arrivait auprès de son maître. Comme l'avait prévu Harry elle était constituée principalement de détraqueurs, de mangemorts, de géants, de trolls et de vampires.

Tu sais Tom, je suis peut-être honnête mais pas stupide. Je savais que tu serais trop lâche pour venir seul. Et il disparut riant au nez de son ennemi.

Légèrement décontenancé, Lord Voldemort perdit quelques précieuses secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que cela aurait pu être un piège. Il s'était trop fié au fait qu'Harry Potter était un Gryffondor. Quant au Survivant, il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas résister à l'envie de le mettre à mort devant tous ses fidèles pour consolider son emprise sur eux…

Harry, de son côté revint pour prendre la tête des faiseurs de Patronus. Son retour fut le signal que tous attendaient. Des cris de guerre s'élevèrent d'un peu partout lorsque le premier signal lumineux fut lancé. Sans même que les créatures du mal puissent voir d'où cela venait, des dizaines de patronus de diverses formes coururent vers eux repoussant les détraqueurs vers la forêt où ils furent en partie détruits. Heureusement, les lanceurs de patronus avaient régis très vite car l'effet de la proximité des détraqueurs commençait à se faire sentir.

Le ciel avait revêtu une couleur sombre tirant sur le pourpre, signe que des vampires étaient présents et certainement en très grand nombre. Cette constatation ne fit qu'augmenter la nervosité de toutes les personnes qui attendaient dissimulées de passer à l'action. Comme une vague sur le bord du rivage, une vague de nuages noirs recouvrit le ciel. Masquant l'étrange teinte qu'il avait pris quelques secondes plus tôt. Le champ de bataille prit alors un aspect fantasque. Les formes des serviteurs du mal reculant dans un désordre total vers un endroit à l'abri des attaques poursuivis par les formes argentées des patronus arpentant la vallée à la poursuite des détraqueurs.

Alors que les patronus et les détraqueurs livraient une lutte acharnée, une seconde pluie d'étincelles fut envoyée dans le ciel et des boules incandescentes fendirent le ciel. Paniqués, les vampires partirent dans tous les sens cherchant à se mettre à l'abri le plus rapidement possible de cette trop vive lumière. Ces boules éclairaient un peu le champ de bataille sur leurs passage révélant la taille de l'armée ennemie. Ils réalisèrent alors qu'ils devraient affronter une armée presque quatre fois plus nombreuse qu'eux. Bénéficiant de l'effet de surprise, l'armée du Phénix comme elle fut baptisée plus tard par les survivants, avait de grandes chances d'en éliminer une part importante grâce au désordre provoqué par cette soudaine démonstration de force. Les sorciers voyaient partout des vampires littéralement éclater en cendres sur le passage d'une de ces boules solaires. Malgré cela, il y en eu quelques uns qui réussirent à trouver refuge sous les arbres situés au fond de la plaine brûlante.

Sans relâcher l'envoi de boules de lumière et de patronus, des sorciers transplanèrent auprès des trolls et des géants qui s'étaient stupidement regroupés sur le flanc droit de l'armée du mage noir lorsque les attaques avaient commencée. Trop occupés à chercher à se mettre à l'abri, les mangemorts ne virent pas le petit groupe se faire encercler par les sorciers. Rapidement, 2 géants et trois trolls furent tués mais devant le décès de leurs compagnons, les autres se ressaisirent et commencèrent à se battre eux aussi. Alors des deux côtés il commença à y avoir des victimes et des blessés qui étaient souvent très rapidement mis à mort par l'un où l'autre des guerriers.

Puis finalement, la troupe de Hagrid, Ron et Fred revint derrière les lignes de leurs compatriotes ramenant les quelques blessés qui avaient survécus. Ces derniers furent emportés par les médicomages vers les tentes de soins et le reste de la troupe rejoignit la place qui lui était assignée, de nouveau prête à retourner se battre et encore vibrante de l'adrénaline du combat. Les pertes avaient été lourdes : près de vingt personnes sur les soixante de départ avaient été soit tuées ou blessées. Par chance, les pertes avaient été encore plus importante du côté adverse : environ la moitié des trolls et des géants avait succombée au cours de cette altercation. S'il pouvait être aussi efficaces à chaque fois, ils avaient de grandes chances de vaincre. Mais ils déchantèrent rapidement, constatant que les détraqueurs et les vampires revenaient à l'attaque de chaque côté de la plaine. Cet imprévu força donc l'armée du Phénix à renvoyer les mêmes attaques qu'au début au lieu d'attaquer immédiatement les mangemorts au milieu du désordre qui régnait actuellement dans leurs rangs.

Les créatures maléfiques s'étaient réorganisées beaucoup plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient et revenaient à la charge en force sur deux fronts simultanés. Tous les combattants se mirent alors à lancer des boules de lumière et des patronus sur les attaquants pour les empêcher d'approcher d'eux autant que possible. Ils devaient absolument tenir leurs positions au moins jusqu'à midi. Ils ne devaient surtout pas reculer sinon ils se retrouveraient bien vite acculés au campement même s'ils étaient à bonne distance.

Le feu nourri de sortilèges qui s'abattit alors sur les horribles créatures défit les rangs une nouvelle fois et pour de bon sembla-t-il car quelques-uns prirent la fuite et d'autres retournèrent se cacher dans les bois attendant sûrement un autre moment pour revenir à l'assaut. Sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en rende compte, cela faisait près d'une heure que le combat avait commencé.

Lorsque Harry se rendit compte de cela, un flot d'énergie nouvelle parcourut ses veines. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que les mangemorts s'étaient regroupés au fond de la plaine. Il les entrevoyait mais ils étaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse distinguer ce qui se passait. Il prit alors le gallion magique qu'Hermione leur avait remis et appela les autres membres de l'Ordre.

Ça y est! La dernière bataille a commencée! Il est temps de se lancer à l'attaque des mangemorts! Il poussa alors un terrible hurlement guerrier et rompit la communication en même temps qu'il transplanait pour se jeter dans la bataille.

La moitié de l'armée du bien transplana à sa suite presque instantanément et les combats débutèrent réellement. Alors que certains se mesuraient aux derniers géants ainsi qu'aux trolls, les autres se battaient contre les serviteurs de Lord Voldemort. Leurs rangs s'étaient considérablement élargis au cours des dernières années. Ils atteignaient maintenant plusieurs milliers de personnes à la grande surprise de Harry. Il ne se doutait pas qu'autant de gens adhéreraient à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Chassant de son esprit ces pensées il se mit à la recherche de celui qui l'avait marqué comme son égal 19 ans auparavant. Comme il s'y attendait, Voldemort s'était retiré à l'arrière de son armée, organisant sans doute ses troupes afin d'écraser ceux qui lui tenaient tête. Prenant son mal en patience, Harry rallia à lui quelques-uns de ses compagnons d'armes et il entreprit de traverser le flot de combattants du mal pour atteindre le mage noir.

Les autres membres de l'ordre qui avaient fait partie de la première vague avait été Ron, Fred, Maugrey Fol Œil, Hermione et au grand étonnement de tous, Neville. Pour eux aussi tout se déroulait assez bien. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été gravement blessés malgré les sorts qui fusaient de toutes parts. Soudainement, alors qu'Hermione faisait face à un mangemort, une femme surgit dans son dos et lui envoya un sort. Certainement grâce au Felix felicis, Hermione réussit à venir à bout de son adversaire et se retourna au moment où le sort allait la frapper de plein fouet, sûrement mortellement. Malgré la potion, elle fut blessée grièvement à l'épaule et fut transportée à la tente des soins. Elle réalisa alors combien elle devait à Harry d'avoir eu cette idée.

Heureusement, elle fut la seule des cinq membres de l'Ordre à être envoyée se faire soigner dans la première vague. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la tente, elle constata que malgré le grand nombre de médicomages, ils ne fournissaient pas et de nombreux blessés attendaient d'être guéris. Certains étaient mourants, d'autres, comme elle, devaient attendre à l'extérieur que quelqu'un puisse les prendre en charge. Alors qu'elle pénétrait finalement dans le centre de soins, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le signal annonçant le changement de combattants sur le champ de bataille.

Au même moment, Harry se trouvait entouré de guerriers de tous les côtés : il avait réussi à créer une brèche assez importante dans les rangs ennemis et il avançait rapidement, ses arrières assurés par un flot incessant de combattant du bien. Lorsque le remplacement arriva, il se retira avec soulagement du combat pour aller se reposer un peu et soigner ses blessures avant de reprendre le combat. Une activité intense régnait partout sur le front. Les gens allaient et venaient, s'entraidant pour soigner les blessures de tout un chacun lorsque c'était en leur pouvoir.

Le jeune homme réussit à guérir lui même la plupart de ses blessures et après avoir terminé cela il se rendit au campement pour prendre un peu de nourriture dans sa tente. Le repas n'était pas copieux : quelques fruits, du pain et du fromage. Profitant du fait qu'il était à sa tente, il s'allongea quelques minutes et réfléchi à la manière dont il pourrait tuer Voldemort sans être lui-même tué. Mais il eu beau chercher, il ne trouva pas d'autre réponse que celle qu'il connaissait déjà : se lancer à corps perd dans le combat et improviser au fur et à mesure pour ne pas être prévisible.

Soudain, une terrible explosion se fit entendre au loin. Visiblement les choses commençaient à brasser sérieusement sur le champ de bataille! À cette pensée une décharge d'adrénaline et d'inquiétude le traversa : Ginny était là en ce moment! Se maudissant d'être resté étendu après avoir mangé il retourna se battre même s'il devait attendre que ce soit la relève. Même s'il se sentait coupable de s'être reposé il savait pertinemment que c'était la meilleure chose à faire : il devrait se battre encore de longues heures avant de finalement atteindre le mage noir à moins qu'il ne se montre avant. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la plaine, il constata que les mangemorts n'avaient pas chômé : des constructions étranges parsemaient l'arrière de leurs lignes. Visiblement ce devait être des machines de guerre sorties de l'imagination tordue de Voldemort. Au moment où l'une d'elle entra en action il fut saisi d'horreur en voyant leur effet. Elles des sortilèges terriblement puissants comme s'ils étaient des projectiles tout à fait ordinaires. Ces derniers explosaient dans tous les sens lorsqu'ils s'écrasaient au sol dans un fracas à réveiller les morts en plus de faire un boucan terrible, leur effet était aussi dévastateur que le son était terrifiant : les éclats de sortilèges si l'on peut qualifier cela ainsi, mutilaient, coupaient et tuaient tout ce qui était alentour.

Sans réfléchir plus de deux secondes, il transplana auprès de l'une de ces machines pour tenter de la détruire. Par chance pour lui, elles avaient été construites en hâte et elles n'étaient pas solidement montées. Il réussit à en abattre deux avant de se faire repérer par les quelques personnes qui avaient été laissées derrière pour justement surveiller les machines. Ils se précipitèrent alors tous sur lui mais à la dernière seconde il revint au cœur de la bataille qui se déroulait dans la plaine avec l'intention de revenir en force plus tard.

Ginny qui n'était pas loin de l'endroit où il revint l'observa du coin de l'œil à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle remarqua alors qu'il était couvert de ce qui semblait être de la suie et une quantité impressionnante de sang. Elle fit le lien entre les deux machines abattues et la suie dont il était couvert mais par contre le sang, ele s'inquiétait de savoir si c'était le sien ou non…Elle entreprit alors de se rapprocher de lui pour pouvoir vérifier s'il était blessé.

Mais avant qu'elle ne réussisse à l'atteindre, une forme encapuchonnée apparue devant lui. Toutes les créatures de l'ombre qui se trouvaient à proximité formèrent un cercle autour du nouvel arrivant pour isoler Harry et cette personne. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'on devine l'identité de ce personnage : c'était le mage noir qui finalement se mêlait aux combats lui aussi. Même si la jeune fille ne doutait pas une seconde que c'était lui, elle espérait désespérément que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui ne tuerait pas l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'inconnu retira alors sa cape et elle put voir de nouveau le visage du terrible seigneur. Il ressemblait décidément beaucoup plus à un serpent qu'à un humain…

Elle les vit échanger quelques mots mais à la distance où elle se trouvait, elle n'entendit rien.

Avant qu'Harry soit venu à bout du mangemeort qui se tenait devant lui, ce dernier se retira pour aller se oindre à ses compère pour former un cercle autour de lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Lord Voldemort se tenait devant lui.

Ainsi tu as fini par te montrer _Tom. _J'ai failli croire que tu avais peur de me voir vaincre…

Non ne t'en fait pas Harry… Tu ne m'as pas fait peur mais ta petite escapade de tout à l'heure m'a forcé à devancer le moment où je voulais t'écraser devant tous. Tu sais, j'avais l'intention de t'exécuter devant tes mais pour les tuer ensuite… mais tu m'as forcé la main. Dommage… ajouta-t-il avant un soupir faussement déçu.

Il leva alors un œil amusé sur son adversaire écumant de rage. Il était toujours aussi facile de le mettre en colère remarqua-t-il. Il n'avait qu'à parler des gens auxquels il tenait et paf! Il était fâché…

Le jeune sorcier se jeta alors sur lui les poings en avant dans l'intention de le frapper. C'était une très mauvaise idée car le mae noir d'un mouvement imperceptible du poignet le fit léviter dans les airs et le fit tournoyer à une vitesse folle avant de le laisser lourdement retomber par terre. Étourdi, il resta au sol quelques secondes avant de se relever. C'était une grave erreur qu'il venait de commettre et visiblement le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'intention de s'amuser avec lui car il ne l'avait pas tué alors qu'il était au sol.

Maintenant bats-toi comme un sorcier et pas comme un stupide moldu je croyais que tu avais un peu appris depuis la mort de ton cher Dumbledore. Je trouves dommage de n'avoir pu e tuer moi-même ce vieux fou!

Rageur, Harry lança un cri inarticulé en même temps qu'il tentait de désarmer Voldemort. Mais comme Rogue deux ans auparavant il dévia le sort comme si c'était une simple feuille morte emportée au gré du vent. Le jeune sorcier réalisa alors la tactique du Seigneur des Ténèbres : il voulait le mettre en colère pour qu'il soit aveuglé par elle justement. Il ferma alors son esprit à toutes formes d'attaques et ignora tous les bruits qui l'entouraient à commencer par la voix désincarnée du lord.

S'engagea alors un combat épique entre les deux sorciers. Ce combat aurait été digne d'être chanté par tous les peuples de la terre et tous les témoins qui se truvaient à proximité cessèrent leurs propres affrontements pour observer ces deux hommes qui s'affrontaient si magnifiquement. Car oui, c'était magnifique de voir ces deux puissants sorciers s'affronter ils semblaient voler tant ils se déplaçaient rapidement. Il était impressionnant de voir à quel point Harry était devenu puissant en seulement deux ans. Il était maintenant de force égale au Seigneur des Ténèbres à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

Après un long combat, personne ne sait exactement combien de temps ils passèrent à s'affronter ainsi, mais toujours est-il qu'ils ralentirant le rythme de leur lutte tous les deux pantelant et couverts de maintes coupures et éraflures aucun des deux n'ayant réussi à atteindre l'autre plus gravement. C'est à ce moment-là que les deux combattants lancèrent un sort simultanément et que ces deux sortilèges rentrèrent en contact l'un avec l'autre. Comme 5 ans auparavant, le priori incatatem se forma entre eux et Harry compris que ce serait l'étape décisive du combat. C'est là que le sort du monde se déciderait.

Ils s'élevèrent alors dans les airs entourés par le même globe doré que la première fois. Ils luttèrent de longues minutes contre cette fameuse bille dorée qui courait le long du lien entre les baguettes. Au début elle sembla hésiter sur la direction à prendre puis, elle commença à se rapprocher tranquillement de la baguette du survivant. Ce dernier mit alors toute son énergie et sa volonté à faire avancer la boule vers la baguette de son ennemi de toujours. Le visage du Lord Noir se décomposa sous l'effet de la terreur (c'était bien de la terreur) en voyant approcher cette bille qui représentait le destin de ce monde. À une vitesse prodigieuse elle traversa tout le filin et entra en contact avec la baguette du mage noir. Commencèrent alors à s'échapper de la baguette les fantômes de ses victimes. Il semblait que jamais ils ne finiraient d'en sortir mais cette fois-ci harry ne brisa pas le lien. Il sentait qu'il devait le tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de lui-même. Le fil doré vibrait de plus en plus à chaque minutes, les deux hommes avaient le front couverts de sueurs et on pouvait voir leurs muscles contractés à se rompre. Ils y mettaient toutes leurs forces visiblement et comme le dirent par après les gens qui étaient présents, il semblait que le mage noir reprenait progressivement forme humaine.

Au bout de longues minutes, apparu alors le fantôme de la première victime d'un avada Kedavra lancé par le mage noir : Tom Jedusor, senior. Le mage noir commença alors à être secoué de terribles soubresauts et au bout de quelques secondes il se mit à hurler de douleur. Un hurlement à rendre sourd, il criait si fort que tous durent se boucher les oreilles. C'était horrible. Puis, les spectateurs comme les deux combattants, remarquèrent que les victimes reprenaient vie. Le fantôme semblait devenir de plus en plus opaque et il commencèrent alors à être sortis de la sphère dorée inconscients, mais vivants. Ce qui semblait impossible arrivait devant eux : les morts revenaient à la vie. Ils aspiraient l'énergie vitale du Seigneur et ils quittaient ensuite la sphère lorsque le processus était terminé. Bientôt il n'en resta plus que la moitié mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, maintenant redevenu Tom Jedusor était tombé en avant et il ne bougeait plus. Sans savoir pourquoi, ils savaient tous qu'il était mort. Réalisant cela, les serviteurs du mal commencèrent à prendre la fuite.

Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, la sphère ne disparut pas avec la mort du Seigneur…elle continua à aspirer la vie de ses créateurs pour rendre un corps aux fantômes qui étaient à l'intérieur. Mais Harry ne semblait pas souffrir comme le mage noir l'avait fait avant lui. Il souriait, il semblait heureux, détaché du monde comme s'il arrivait à voir quelque chose de magnifique que lui seul pouvait voir. Comprenant qu'il était en train de mourir lui aussi, Ginny se précipita en avant traversant la foule et hurlant son nom de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'elle arriva sous le dôme, le visage ravagé de larmes et cria à Harry de briser le fil.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et dit d'une voix lointaine :

Non Ginny, je ne peux plus le briser… Ces fantômes n'ont plus de place où aller. Ils doivent retrouver leurs corps.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Une fois de plus, il avait raison, mais elle ne voulait pas l'accepter elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir pour sauver le monde. Il ne méritait pas cela. Il avait vaincu le Lord noir et malgré tout il devrait mourir pour cela… Alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, le dernier corps quittait la sphère. Harry était seul dedans la dépouille du mage noir avait elle aussi été sortie de la sphère. S'éleva alors un chant magnifique d'une douceur incomparable. C'était le chant d'un phénix. Une vent de réconfort et de courage souffla dans le cœur de tous les combattants de l'armée de la lumière. Pui au fur et à mesure que le chant gagnait en force, la sphère se rapprochait doucement du sol, puis commença à se désagréger en une magnifique pluie d'or. Le corps de Harry fut déposé délicatement par terre au milieu d cette pluie magique. Ginny se précipita vers lui et murmura à son oreille, mouillant ses cheveux de ses larmes :

Je t'aime Harry et peu importe où tu seras, jamais je ne t'oublierai!

Moi aussi, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Il lui sourit doucement et ferma les yeux avec un air serein sur le visage. Il poussa un dernier soupir et ne bougea plus. Le plus grand héros de tout les temps venait de rendre l'âme, dans le sang et la boue. Une petite étincelle rouge s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte. Le chant qui résonnait dans toute la plaine devint plus fort et plus poignant, puis, dans un grand éclair, l'étincelle rouge se transforma en un magnifique Phénix de lumière rouge et or. Il déploya majestueusement ses ailes resplendissantes et jeta un dernier regard à Ginny puis il s'envola. Parcourant à une vitesse incroyable le champ de bataille éliminant magiquement sur son passage tous les membres de l'armée du mal qui se battaient encore.

Puis, sa tâche terminée, il s'envola vers les nuages et disparu dans une myriade d'étincelles de la même couleur que son plumage. La jeune sorcière comprit que c'était le mystérieux pouvoir dont parlait la prophétie et que c'était le dernier acte qu'Harry Potter poserait sur cette terre. Elle serra alors désespérément son corps dans ses bras et se laissa aller à sa peine. Chaque personne qui était présente, ne put dire un mot que ce soit de réconfort ou de joie, trop bouleversées pour ouvrir la bouche. Ils avaient été les témoins d'un événement qui changerait la face du monde à jamais…

NDA :Alors voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Peut-être que vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas que vous lisiez les autres chapitres lol c'est sans conteste mon préféré! Alors laissez-moi des reviews en passant et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais bon j,ai quelques difficultés avec mon profil mais les reviews anonymes me ferait grand plaisir aussi! Normalement cela devrait fonctionner mais bon… Pour ce qui est de la fanfiction lol! Elle n'est pas encore terminée!


	7. L'aube d'une ère nouvelle

NDA : Ça y est! Le chapitre 7 enfin! Après une longue absence! J'en suis désolée! Et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre même s'il est très court!

L'aube d'une ère nouvelle

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que la nouvelle fasse le tour de champ de bataille : Harry Potter avait vaincu, oui, mais au prix de sa vie. Tous les combattants n'osaient ouvrir la bouche. Étrangement, le plaine devint aussi silencieuse que si elle avait été vide. Un seul bruit se faisait entendre partout, porté par le vent : les sanglots de Ginny. Elle serrait le corps du défunt contre elle, tout son être secoué par les pleurs. Elle murmurait doucement son nom comme si elle espérait le faire revenir de cette façon. La scène était terriblement déchirante, tous pleuraient la mort du jeune homme. Il ne s'écoula pas beaucoup de temps avant que Ron et Hermione n'arrivent pour voir si Harry avait survécu. Mais leurs espoirs avaient été vaincs et même si tous deux avaient tenté de se préparer à cette éventualité, le choc de découvrir leur ami mort les laissa sans voix.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Ron tandis qu'Hermione se jetait dans ses bras en pleurant. Le jeune homme la serra contre lui autant pour la réconforter que pour se faire consoler lui aussi. Il venait de réaliser le sacrifice de son meilleur ami dans toute son ampleur, cette le réalité le frappa comme un coup de fouet. Il savait que l'enjeu était énorme pour tout le monde mais de le voir la étendu et sans vie avait concrétisé d'une façon terrible ses pires craintes. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar duquel il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller.

Autour d'eux, toutes les personnes assassinées par Voldemort revenaient tranquillement à elles, une par une et posaient des regards hébétés sur le chaos régnant autour d'eux. Ils savaient tous qu'ils revenaient du Royaume des morts et n'arrivaient pas à le croire comme tous ceux qui les entouraient d'ailleurs. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que l'endroit ne soit rempli de médicomages venus pour emmener les gens ailleurs et s'assurer de leur santé.

Madame Weasley avait été la première à arriver. Elle avait transplané sans même attendre de savoir si Harry avait survécu ou non en apprenant que la bataille était terminée. Elle voulait le voir de ses propres yeux et non l'apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'attendait à avoir un choc terrible en arrivant là-bas mais lorsqu'elle aperçut tous les membres de sa famille qui avaient été assassinés bien vivants devant elle, elle ne put que s'approcher de son mari d'un pas hésitant, le souffle coupé. Elle leva la main pour toucher sa joue et en sentant sa peau chaude contre la sienne des larmes de joie inondèrent ses joues puis elle retrouva l'usage de la parole et se mit a parler sans arrêt disant à quel point elle les aimait et combien ils lui avaient manqué. À travers ce flot de paroles, elle les bombardait de questions et les embrassait bruyamment.

Puis soudain, elle se souvint qu'elle ne savait toujours pas si Harry était toujours vivant car elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Elle se retourna et vit que les gens s'étaient mis en cercle autour de quelque chose juste derrière elle. Madame Weasley se fraya un chemin et lorsqu'elle arriva à la limite du cercle, elle vit sa fille tenant le jeune héros dans ses bras baignant dans une mare de sang boueux juste à côté de la dépouille d'un autre homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Tom Jedusor. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais au prix d'un terrible effort elle les refoula et s'approcha doucement de sa fille. Aussi doucement que possible, Molly sépara Ginny du corps et la prit dans ses bras la serrant contre son cœur sans dire un mot. Rompue, Ginny se laissa faire et continua à pleurer sur l'épaule de sa mère. Puis, toujours doucement Madame Weasley s'approcha de Ron et d'Hermione dont elle prit la main et elle transplana avec les trois jeunes gens en direction du square Grimaurd.

Rendus là-bas, ils s'installèrent tous les quatre dans le salon et ils attendirent sans échanger un mot le retour des miraculés et des autres combattants. Au bout d'une heure ils étaient tous là eux aussi atterrés par la mort de Harry. C'était assez étrange comme sensation car ils étaient à la fois heureux de la mort du mage noir mais terriblement peinés par celle du jeune héros. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, Monsieur Weasley, peu dérouté par son retour à la vie grâce à une potion spéciale, fut le premier à se reprendre et proposa d'organiser une fête autant pour souligner la victoire que la mort du jeune homme.

Sautant sur cette idée pour changer un peu l'atmosphère, les jumeaux Weasley firent apparaître le nécessaire complet de farces et attrapes de leur invention durant que leur mère faisait apparaître des victuailles en quantité. Puis, tout le monde se mit à discuter en même temps lorsque les autres membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent eux aussi au QG après que Ron soit retourné les inviter et s'assurer que le corps de son ami était en sûreté. Après quelques heures de fête, les visages étaient tous légèrement déridés et l'Ordre du Phénix commençait enfin à se réjouir de la grande victoire malgré les pertes humaines.

Ginny, quant à elle n'avait pas du tout le cœur à la fête même si la guerre était terminée et que sa famille était de nouveau entière. La perte de Harry était beaucoup trop récente pour fêter la Grande Victoire. Au bout d'un moment, elle décida d'aller dans la chambre que Harry et Ron partageaient lors de leurs visites au Square Grimmaurd, espérant ainsi moins sentir son absence en étant au milieu des chose lui ayant appartenues. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, inspira profondément et poussa doucement le battant. En entrant dans la pièce une douce musique parvint à ses oreilles alors qu'une onde de chaleur parcourait son corps. C'était une chaleur réconfortante et elle se sentit bien mieux immédiatement. La jeune fille reconnaissait la chanson : c'était la même qu'elle avait entendu après la mort de Harry. Troublée, elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'un tableau était apparu sur le mur en face d'elle… il n'y était pas quelques jours auparavant… elle en était certaine. Une idée s'insinuait dans son esprit, elle devinait ce qu'était ce tableau. Troublée, Ginny fit quelques pas pour s'approcher du tableau, lorsqu'elle fut tout près, d'une voix tremblante, elle murmura :

Harry? Harry c'est toi?

À sa grande surprise, la toile sembla s'animer au moment où elle prononça le nom du Survivant puis, un visage apparut. La jeune femme sentit ses jambes céder sous elle en reconnaissant celui qui était dans le cadre, elle avait vu juste : Harry s'était fabriqué un tableau qui prendrait vie après sa mort, comme les anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Complètement sous le choc, elle fut incapable de dire un mot, elle réussit seulement à se lever et rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon, un air hébété sur le visage.

Quand Hermione vit entrer son amie dans le salon, elle comprit que quelque chose venait d'arriver : son visage était de la blancheur de la craie et elle avait les yeux hagards. La jeune sorcière se précipita alors vers elle suivie de près par Ron, Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Les autres membres de l'Ordre comprirent eux aussi que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et leur emboîtèrent le pas. Sans un mot, Ginny se rendit à la chambre et se posta à côté de la porte en pointant le mur du fond.

Ils massèrent tous dans la petite chambre observant tous avec surprise le tableau qui, reconnaissant toutes les personnes présentes, se mit alors à réciter les dernières vlontés de Harry…

Ce tableau était en fait son testament, sans que personne sache comment, le jeune sorcier avait réussi à mettre une partie de son essence dans son tableau afin que toutes les personnes à qui il tenait puissent bénéficier une dernière fois de l'énergie du Phénix qui était en lui pour mettre un baume sur leur tristesse…

Nda : Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et en passant surtout ne vous gênez pas pour laisser une reviews lol que ce soit pour m'insulter pour mon retard ou encore pour me ire que vous aimez bien lol! À plus! –xxxx-


	8. le plus grand des pouvoirs du monde

**«Le plus grand des pouvoirs du monde»**

Nda : Enfin! Voici le tout dernier chapitre, la conclusion de ma première fic! Je dois dire que je suis assez contente d'avoir réussi à finir cette histoire lol! Alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture et en même temps je vous annonce que je vais bientôt commencer à travailler sur une nouvelle fic qui mettre en lumière un personnage oublié de la saga de JK Rowling… Et Mellon : c'est enfin le moment de connaître ce que je vais en faire de sa mort ;)

Je tenais aussi à dire merci à tous mes reviewers comme je ne comprends pas encore très bien le fonctionnement du site je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réussi à vous répondre :s

Voici mes réponses aux des reviews anonymes (j'étais trop contente lol je voulais vous laisser un petit mot! comme je suis têteuse ça pas de bon sens!!!)

Adenoide : je trouves que tu as bien raison il a beaucoup donné sans rien recevoir…mais l'ascenseur finit toujours par remonter ;)

Après la découverte du tableau, il ne fallut pas plus de trois jours pour organiser les funérailles du jeune héros. La cérémonie avait été organisée par Ginny,Ron et Hermione, comme l'avait demandé Harry et Madame Weasley s'était chargée de préparer la fête privée qui aurait lieu après l'enterrement. Dans les journaux, la nouvelle faisait les gros titres et on ne parlait que de la victoire, du décès du Survivant, maintenant appelé le Sauveur, et de ses funérailles prochaines. Il était annoncé qu'il serait possible à toute la communauté sorcière d'assister à la cérémonie en direct grâce à un système de communication inspiré de la «télévision» des moldus.

Beaucoup de gens avaient voulus se rendre là-bas en personne et les trois amis de Harry furent obligés d'organiser un endroit où tous les invités pourraient s'asseoir (tous les gens qui étaient présents au moment de sa mort ainsi que leurs familles, les membres de l'Ordre et tous les proches de Harry.) et aussi d'organiser une façon de permettre aux gens qui le désiraient de s'approcher de la tombe. Par contre, seuls ceux qui recevaient une invitation à assister aux funérailles pouvaient être présents à l'événement qui aurait lieu sur le champ de bataille pour consacrer ce lieu devenu si important dans l'Histoire.

L'organisation de cet événement avait été, pour tous les proches du jeune homme, à la fois une épreuve terrible mais aussi un soulagement. Préparer cela ne leur laissait pas le temps de penser, de se morfondre et les laissait exténués à la fin de la journée et ils s'endormaient tous d'un sommeil sans rêves. La souffrance était quelque peu atténuée mais cela retournait aussi le couteau dans la plaie car, pour certains, il avait fallu faire le ménage de ses choses et distribuer tous ses biens aux nouveaux propriétaires, pour d'autres, il avait fallu faire préparer la tombe et finalement, pour Ginny, Ron et Hermione il avait fallu récupérer le corps et jeter des sorts pour le garder en bon état. Tous trois avaient tenu à la faire, sachant qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls pour la dernière fois avec lui, même s'il n'était plus qu'un corps froid et sans vie.

Bien vite, trop vite, le jour de l'enterrement arriva. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il était parti, quatre jours que les cœurs saignaient et que des larmes roulaient sur les joues. Sur le champ de bataille, la lumière était magnifique, sans que l'on puisse s'expliquer comment, toutes les feuilles des arbres avaient revêtu une magnifique couleur rouge, orange, jaune. Le soleil, qui brillait de tous ses feux baignait la vallée d'une lumière dorée très douce qui donnait l'impression que les alentours étaient en feu. Le paysage était à couper le souffle.

Parmi les gens présents, pas un mot n'était échangé, l'atmosphère de l'endroit encore pesante de la mort des centaines de gens qui avaient combattus. À l'endroit exact où Harry Potter avait rendu son dernier souffle une dalle de marbre blanc veiné de fines lignes dorées. Des gradins faits d'un métal doré finement ciselé flottait à dix centimètres du sol et des gens attendaient patiemment confortablement installés sur les sièges recouverts de velours d'une riche couleur rouge. Lorsque le ministre de la magie fit son apparition, toutes les places étaient prises et les gradins s'envolèrent alors doucement pour prendre place à environ deux mètres du sol tout autour de la dalle de marbre.

Il prit alors place dans le dernier gradin, le plus petit, réservé aux gens du ministère et jeta un sortilège _sonorus _sur sa gorge. Il prononça alors un discours dans lequel il vantait les mérites du jeune homme et le décrivait comme un héros de légende, à la grande frustration de tous ceux qui le connaissaient. Ces derniers savaient tous qu'il n'était pas comme cela et que plus encore il avait connu la peur et la disgrâce contrairement aux héros utopiques que tous adorent. Ils se souvenaient à quel point il avait été tourné au ridicule lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard et c'est les poings serrés qu'ils attendirent patiemment la fin du discours. Il n'aurait jamais voulu que l'on se souvienne de lui comme quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas.

Finalement, le ministre appela à l'avant les trois amis et alla s'installer sur le siège qui lui était réservé. La gorge serrée, tous les trois expliquèrent pourquoi il y avait une dalle posée sur le sol : une statue avait été fabriquée à l'image de Harry pour commémorer son sacrifice et la victoire du bien ce jour-là. Dessus, une plaque était gravée sur laquelle on pouvait lire son nom et ce qu'il avait accompli. Ainsi, les générations futures pourraient savoir à quoi ressemblait vraiment le Sauveur et son image ne serait jamais complètement déformée. Secrètement, c'était pour ses proches un moyen de le garder en vie en quelque sorte car de le voir ainsi debout fièrement à l'endroit même où il était mort leur donnait le sentiment qu'ils pourraient peut-être le revoir un jour. Puis, sur ces mots, les trois jeunes gens firent apparaître la fameuse statue. Elle était posée sur un socle fait du même marbre que la petite dalle du dessous et la sculpture, toute de bronze, grandeur nature, le représentait tel qu'ils l'avaient tous connu : des yeux graves, grand, un peu maigre, les cheveux en bataille et un petit sourire en coin témoignant de son goût pour les blagues de Fred et Georges…

Les yeux emplis de larmes, Ginny leva le regard vers le visage de la sculpture. Pour elle, de voir cette représentation figée trônant sur la base en marbre, ce n'était que la confirmation que son bien-aimé était désormais mort et qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Son cœur se serra à cette idée, plus jamais elle ne sentirait sa chaude étreinte et ses doux baisers. À cette idée, elle sentit une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et pencha la tête juste à temps pour la voir s'écraser au sol en même temps qu'Hermione disait :

« Nous pouvons maintenant tous nous rendre au château de Poudlard, les boucliers anti-transplanage ont été levés et vous pourrez vous installer dans des gradins comme ceux-ci. La cérémonie funèbre commencera dans une quinzaine de minutes.»

Sans lever les yeux ni attendre ses parents, elle se rendit directement à son ancienne école où elle s'effondra littéralement dans son siège, ses épaules tressautant à chaque sanglot. Les gens qui étaient présents la regardèrent arriver, profondément compatissants. Certains vinrent même lui offrir leurs condoléances et lui dire à quel point ils étaient reconnaissant à Harry Potter de les avoir tous sauvés et d'avoir ramené certains de ceux qui étaient tombés. À sa grande surprise, ces paroles lui firent du bien et elle trouva la force de se lever et de s'avancer vers la tombe sur laquelle reposait le corps pour voir le visage du jeune homme une dernière fois. La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour reprendre sa place, elle vit que les gradins étaient presque pleins et que des milliers de gens se tenaient dans le parc du collège pour assister aux funérailles. Elle se rendit alors compte que son chagrin l'avait complètement coupée du monde au point qu'elle n,avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Tous ses sens devinrent alors exacerbés et elle ne perdit pas un mot des discours qui furent prononcés sur le défunt, elle remarqua tous les détails : le chant des oiseaux, le bruit du vent à travers les feuilles des arbres de la forêt interdite, le bruit que les centaures firent leur arrivée, le clapotis de l'eau du lac sur la berge, les reflets du soleil sur la tombe de Dumbledore, rien ne lui échappait. La jeune sorcière sentait ce qui se passait autour d'elle comme jamais il ne lui était arrivé dans toute sa vie. Lorsque ce fut à elle d'aller prononcer un discours sur ce personnage, elle ressentit la nature se taire, sentant tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait envers la personne qui était à présent étendue derrière elle.

Inspirant profondément, elle commença à réciter le texte qu'elle avait préparé et appris si consciencieusement ces trois derniers jours. Au bout de quelques lignes, elle s'arrêta et regarda l'énorme foule qui l'écoutait attentivement. Ginny ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis secoua la tête, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux roux et releva doucement la tête. Elle soupira et reprit la parole :

«Vous savez, j'ai préparé ce discours pendant les trois derniers jours, bien souvent, cela m'empêchait de trouver le sommeil la nuit et je me suis efforcée de dépeindre du mieux que possible quel homme Harry Potter était. Mais je viens de me rendre compte qu'au fond, tout ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas vraiment… Ce n'était qu'une pâle traduction de ce que je ressens vraiment en pensant à lui. Quelques-uns d'entre vous sont venus me parler tout à l'heure et je vous en remercie infiniment : c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pris conscience de mon erreur. Je penses que le meilleur moyen de le décrire est de regarder les résultats des gestes qu'il a posé. Il était quelqu'un de bon, bienveillant, courageux et il pensait toujours aux autres en premier, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Pas une seule de ses décisions ou de ses actions n'a causé de mal à des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas. Pensez à ce que vous ressentez envers son sacrifice en ce moment et je suis certaine que vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que même si le prix à payer pour cette victoire a été élevé, peu importe où il se trouve en ce moment, s'il a la capacité de voir toutes les personnes qui sont présentes aujourd'hui, je suis certaine qu'il vous remercierait du fond du cœur pour votre présence. Votre gratitude à tous même ceux qui nous regardent en ce moment à travers toute la communauté sorcière met un baume sur nos blessures et nous permet de regarder en avant et de mettre à profit le temps qu'il nous reste à vivre, en son honneur et avant tout, en l'honneur de tous ces à qui vous tenez et tous ceux qui tiennent à chacun d'entre vous. Je vous remercie profondément de nous offrir la joie de savoir qu'il n'est pas mort en vain et que des gens pensent à lui en plus de ses proches.»

Elle se tut alors et observa la réaction des gens. Tous pleuraient et souriaient à la fois, touchés par le magnifique discours chargé d'amour de Ginny. Il semblait que même la nature était en communion avec les humains en ce jour de deuil. La lumière du soleil prenait depuis quelques instants une lueur étrange, elle devenait un peu plus dorée, comme lorsque le soleil se couche et que ses rayons inonde le alentours d'une douce couleur dorée et rouge, éclaboussant au passage les nuages qui traînent paresseusement dans le ciel. Avant de retourner prendre son siège, elle se dirigea vers la tome blanche et majestueuse de l'ancien directeur, où elle posa seulement sa main sur la pierre chauffée par le soleil de midi. Par ce geste, elle faisait ses adieux à ce grand homme, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire avant, puis se retourna vers la tombe de Harry qui était blanche elle aussi mais veinée de doré et ornée de lettres rouges chatoyantes. La jeune femme eut l'étrange impression que le corps était baigné de lumière mais elle écarta vite cette impression, se disant que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elle s'approcha, pour faire une dernière étreinte à son amour avant que la pierre ne le dissimule dans ses entrailles à jamais. La jeune fille enfouit son visage dans les cheveux couleur de jais et passa amoureusement un doigt sur le côté de son visage devenu chaud, sûrement à cause du soleil. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du défunt mais lorsqu'elle se releva, elle dut protéger ses yeux de la lumière qui émanait non pas du soleil mais bel et bien du cadavre! Retournant vers sa famille, elle se rendit compte que des flots de lumière rouge et or parcouraient le ciel, un peu comme une aurore boréale dans les contrées nordiques du monde. La lumière semblait venir de chaque personne présente mais aussi de bien plus loin, au-delà des murs de Poudlard.

À la stupéfaction de tous, doucement, le corps fut soulevé dans les airs alors que les courants lumineux l'entouraient et semblaient pénétrer en lui. Puis, un chant magnifique s'éleva, le même que sur le champ de bataille, c'était le chant du Phénix! Ginny le reconnut immédiatement et bondit sur ses pieds en l'entendant. Aussi doucement que lorsqu'il s'était élevé dans les airs, le corps de Harry fut déposé sur sa tombe, comme il l'était auparavant mais, lorsque le chant cessa, le silence qui régnait dans le parc témoignait que quelque chose d'absolument extraordinaire se passait.

C'est alors que la poitrine du jeune homme se souleva, imperceptiblement au début puis, il n'y eut plus de doute, Harry Potter était vivant! Ginny poussa un cri de joie et se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser partout sur le visage, pleurant de joie et lui disant à quel point elle l'aimait, combien sa perte avait été douloureuse. D'abord surpris, le Survivant ouvrit des yeux étonnés sur la jeune fille puis répondit à son étreinte et réussit à se dresser sur son séant lorsque Ginny s'éloigna de lui pour mieux le regarder. À ce moment, les gens, incertains de ce qu'il se passait murmuraient entre eux, se posant des questions sur ce qui arrivait à l'avant mais aussi sur la santé mentale de Ginny. Mais lorsque le jeune homme se redressa, sans se poser plus de questions sur le miracle qui venait de s'accomplir sous leurs yeux, les gens hurlèrent de joie et serrèrent dans leurs bras leurs voisins, criant leur bonheur à qui voulait l'entendre. Dans les gradins, tous les proches de Harry étaient bouche bée et regardait sans trop comprendre le jeune héros se lever et s'avancer vers eux, souriant, libre avec à son côté Ginny, rayonnante de bonheur.

Après cette journée, tous ceux qui avaient assisté à l'enterrement réussirent à trouver une parcelle de bonheur dans tout ce qu'ils firent, le Phénix chantant toujours discrètement en eux. Bien sûr, il y eut encore des malheurs, des peines, des souffrances dans la vie de tous mais le bien avait accompli une énorme progression sur le mal, par la mort du Lord Noir mais aussi par la résurrection de Harry.

Harry n'était en fait pas celui qui portait le plus grand des pouvoirs du monde en lui. C'était grâce à la combinaison de tous les sentiments les plus beaux et les plus sincères que puisse ressentir un être humain que chacun des spectateurs avait put libérer ce pouvoir et par la même occasion offrir a plus belle récompense possible à celui qui les avait tous sauvé au prix de sa vie : le temps de profiter de l'amour de sa famille et de ses amis et du bonheur de vivre en paix, enfin, après l'accomplissement de la Prophétie…

NDA : Ouh Enfin! Voici la fin! Cela m'aura prix du temps mais je dois dire que je suis particulièrement fière de ce chapitre… J'espère que vous avez apprécié aussi et maintenant, je vous souhaite bonne nuit, bonne journée, bon matin, bonne soirée, lol tout ce que vous voudrez et merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
